Little Things
by fluffy's numba 1 gal
Summary: Wanda brings home a Good Charlotte CD and while listening to the first song, Todd reflects on his past. R and R!
1. Little Things

Little Things  
  
By: Fluffy's Numba 1 gal (a.k.a. the idiot who brought you Unwilling Evolution)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men or Little Things by Good Charlotte.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"I'm baaaaaaaaaack!" Wanda shouted as she walked in the door.  
  
She was holding a Borders bag, never a good sign.  
  
It either meant she found a new spell book to cast spells on Todd with or she had found some new music.  
  
It looked like music.  
  
"Snookums! Your back! I thought I would never see you again!" cried said Todd as he jumped at Wanda.  
  
She hexed him,  
  
Again,  
  
And again was there a Todd shaped whole in the wall.  
  
"I'm all right!" came a muffled voice from said wall.  
  
"Don't tell me got some more of that garbage Good Charlotte!" yelled Lance from the kitchen.  
  
Wanda then hexed him.  
  
And he landed near Todd.  
  
"Good Charlotte is not garbage!"  
  
With that Wanda stomped up the stairs and into her lair.  
  
She started to blast her music.  
  
Todd had somehow gotten out of the wall and was now listening intently to the music, seeing if he could sing it to her at night.  
  
*Yah! This song is dedicated to, this is good Charlotte! Every kid who ever got picked last in gym class! You know what I'm saying! To ever kid who never had a date to no school dance! This is for you! To everyone who's ever been called a freak! Ya'll know what I'm saying! This is for you!*  
  
Todd chuckled to himself, it was obviously for him.  
  
*Like the time in school when we got free lunch and the cool kids beat us up! (Reduced lunch!)*  
  
'I still get beat up. I've always had free lunch too, or at least when I still lived with my parents.'  
  
*And the rich kids had convertibles and we had to ride the bus! (55!)*  
  
'Well at least we have a car! Well if you can call Lance's jeep a car.'  
  
*Like the time we made the baseball team but they still laughed at us! (You still suck!)*  
  
'I've always been told I suck, but I never played any sports.'  
  
*Like the time that girl broke up with me 'cause I wasn't cool enough! (TRICK!)*  
  
I've never had a girlfriend, I was never cool enough.'  
  
*The little things, little things, they always hang around. The little things, little things they try to bring me down. The little things, little things, made me who I am today!*  
  
'I've certainly had my share of little things, and if they build up they hurt as much as the big things.'  
  
*Like the time mom went to that institute 'cause she was breaking down! (I just can't take it!)*  
  
'Worse, she dumped me at that institute.'  
  
*Like that car we had that wouldn't start, we had to walk to get around. (Can I get a ride?)*  
  
"That reminds me of the time the jeep broke down! We never got a ride.'  
  
*And that same year on Christmas Eve dad went to the store! (Uhhh...seed you guys later!)*  
  
'I was told my father walked out on us before I was born. My life the sap story.  
  
*We checked his room, his things were gone, we didn't see him no more! (Dick!)  
  
"That's it I can't take it anymore! Turn that shit off!" Lance yelled as he made the house shake.  
  
This turned the music off, leading to a very angry Wanda.  
  
"You ass! What the hell was that for?!"  
  
"Playing shitty music!"  
  
Lance shook his head but tolerated the fighting; he now had some good music to listen to.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: Awwwwwwwww poor Todd! Isn't scary how some songs just seem to relate perfectly? I don't know anything about Todd's past so don't sue me or anything okay? Please review and tell me if I should o another song, I've got one for the Lancitty situation. 


	2. I heard you

I Heard You

By: Fluffy's Numba 1 gal

A/N: Well here it is. The long awaited Lance song. I am so sorry for it taking so long.

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men or the song I Heard You by Good Charlotte.

Lances POV

Wanda has finally gotten to listen to her music. She has me duck taped to a chair so she can listen to it without interruption.

She had gotten to track 9.

_Today I screwed up again. You said I could tell in the way you said goodbye. I say you sitting at your t-shirt stand with your new boyfriend. He's really cool. _

This story is starting to seem really familiar to me. Kitty had dumped me for some other guy. Peter I think his name is, the ex-acolyte. Big guy.

_I get the point, I don't want you, I don't want you. I heard you, I heard you say, Not a chance, what don't you see, I don't want you, I heard you, I heard you say your not good enough for me._

Kitty was mad at him. She had called him a hood. Sure she had dated him for a short time after they had defeated Apocalypse but she had fallen for the tall Russian boy.

_Today I screwed up again, I walked into a wall again, I heard you laugh and saw you grin while you were sitting at your t-shirt stand with all your cool friends. They're really cool._

Kitty had laughed at me. A slight giggle. I was staring at her longing to be with her and had walked into Duncan. I ran before he could figure out it was me.

_I get the point, I don't want you, I don't want you, I heard you, I heard you, Not a chance, What don't you see, I don't want you. I heard you, I heard you say, you're not good enough for me._

_Today I'll give one more try, and then I know I'll wonder why, I did it to myself once again I saw your boyfriend he's 6'3 quarterback on Varsity. The football players love to torture me. So I feel like I'm not fitting, I know I'm not fitting with you, and you're stuck up friends. I get the point._

Peter was definitely 6'3, but not a football player, an X-man. The X-men do torture us wonderfully in battle, winning every time. I definitely did not fit in with the X-men when I tried to be one. "Turn that the shit off!" I yell. Wanda is coming at me now. With one of Toad's socks. Mommy.

A/N: Awww poor Lance. Looks like Kitty was too good for him. I am a fan of Lancitty but I just had to write something like this I guess. The song was too good to waste. Anyhow there are now wheels turning for the song Blood Valentine, except that would probably not be a one-shot. Tell me what you think!


End file.
